poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
' Sheldon J. Plankton' is the one of Pooh's enemies and the worst enemy of Eugene Krabs and SpongeBob SquarePants. He will appear in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He is married to his computer wife Karen. Biographyhttp://spongebob.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheldon_J._Plankton&action=edit&section=1Edit Plankton has spent a long period of time trying to destroy the Krusty Krab, a franchise owned and operated by his nemesis, Eugene Krabs. Early life and careerhttp://spongebob.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sheldon_J._Plankton&action=edit&section=2Edit Plankton's best friend from birth was his future rival Eugene Krabs. This history was revealed in "Friend or Foe". Both Krabs and Plankton were considered outcasts by other children, because Krabs was poor and Plankton was a nerd. When they discovered that money could bring them out of their poverty, they decided to make money selling hamburger patties, and set up a mini restaurant in the local dump. At first, their burgers were not successful. the first of their patties was tried by Old Man Jenkins, who was knocked out by the contaminated burger. Plankton started complaining about how Jenkins had been old and not able to handle the patty. Krabs, offended by this, tried to take the recipe from Plankton to improve upon. Plankton wanted to do this himself, but only ended up with the corner of the recipe which read "and a pinch of chum". Plankton stormed out of the restaurant, and went to create his own recipe using only his memory, the corner of the recipe, and science. At school, Plankton attempted to sell his chum burgers in a chum bucket and failed, when Krabs succeeded with his Krabby Patties, which he had created by accident when Plankton had slammed the door. Ingredients fell in the patty batter, thus creating the patty. Plankton later named his restaurant the Chum Bucket, after the secret ingredient of the original unsuccessful patty recipe. Mr. Krabs named his restaurant The Krusty Krab. To this very day, Plankton has been single-mindedly obsessed with obtaining the Krabby Patty formula and running the Krusty Krab out of business, often going to incredible and often ridiculous lengths to do so; in "SpongeBob's Last Stand", for example, he builds a massive highway that goes straight through Jellyfish Fields and over the Krusty Krab leading right to his restaurant simply to do so. In "Dunces and Dragons" it is implied that the Plankton/Krabs feud began centuries ago when Plankton's evil overlord ancestor Planktonamor was vanquished by a Krabby Patty. Since there is not any feud between Krabs and Plankton in their early childhood, it is possible that these families settled their differences until the childhoods of Krabs and Plankton. In a comic story, Krabs and Plankton are shown to have been college roommates. Their rivalry is shown to have been caused by a series of things, including Plankton being stepped on by Mr. Krabs (which did not annoy him at all), being closed inside Mr. Krabs' book (which aggravated him a little) and Mr Krabs going out with his date and Plankton's date (which started their rivalry). Since it was revealed in "Friend or Foe" that they were rivals earlier than college, this story is likely non-canonical. Even in the present day of the series, Krabs and Plankton are occasionally shown to somewhat get along, such as in "New Leaf" and "Best Frenemies". Plankton's restaurant, the Chum Bucket, has always been extremely unsuccessful, not only because of competition from the Krusty Krab and Plankton's rude and cruel treatment of the people in Bikini Bottom, but also due to the extremely poor quality of the food and Plankton's constant failure to clean the place up. As its name implies, the Chum Bucket serves chum-based foods, all of which taste terrible. In "Plankton's Regular", the Krusty Krab adds chum to its menu in an attempt to steal Plankton's single regular customer (who was in reality being paid by Karen to eat at the Chum Bucket and pretend to like the food there). The customer is disgusted by their chum, and says that it is the second foulest thing he has ever tasted (it can be inferred that Plankton's chum is the number one worst). This implies that chum is inherently disgusting, and cannot be made to taste good, although is shown to be false in the Season Seven episode, "Greasy Buffons". Plankton used excess grease from the Krusty Krab's grease trap that was dumped near the Chum Bucket to make his sales skyrocket (although it is unknown if this made the chum taste good, as Plankton could have been lying, and his customers could have been tasting only the grease, as the flavor could have covered up the chum's flavor). It should be noted that in real life, chum is made of grounded up fish parts that are inedible to humans, such as heads and guts, and is used as bait for sharks and similar creatures. This would mean that Plankton is killing fish (or at least collecting dead fish) and serving their remains to other fish. This has only ever been touched upon in "The Krabby Kronicle", where Spongebob prints a story claiming this. However, Spongebob was being tricked by Mr. Krabs into printing absurd lies to appeal to customers, and this story was supposedly false. It also possible, that in the alternate reality the show takes place in, chum might be made of something completly different (although still likely disgusting), like in the episode Spongicus, Plankton named of many werid things that make up his chum, and fish parts was not on the list. Plankton has no regular employees, and runs the Chum Bucket entirely by himself, although he spends most of his time in his laboratory, due to having no customers. Plankton actually runs the restaurant only when he has potential customers. Also, when he does have customers, he also uses artificialy intelligent machines to cover the other positions. Trivia *Plankton will team up with Terry Silver in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III. *plankton will get pooh spongebob and friends again in winnie the pooh in fantasmic *Plankton will return again in pooh's adventures of avatar *Plankton is a member of the villain leage, and almost the least recuring one, cause he has made some appearences. in SpongeBob and Friends Find Atlantis, he worked with Gaspar for the ealrist part of the film, and nearing the climax, Dr. Facilier, Dr. Blowhole, and the Frog Hunters, who later appear to contand the heart of atlantis (Max Salmon was also mentioned to be involed, but ended up not appearing) they were however defeated, the rest of them retreated while Plankton was captured and became a national treasure, as a "talking spack", it is mentioned by Dr. Blowhole in Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland, that the villain leage is still trying to bust plankton out to make up their mistake of leaving him behind. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain league members